I'll Pray for You
by MythicalUnknown
Summary: Good Song...hope my story does it justice! Please review.


_**I'll Pray For You**_

Yami was on his way home from a world tour that had taken 14 months. He was tired, exhausted, and couldn't wait to see Yugi, his girlfriend. He walked up the steps and through the door. She didn't know he was coming home today because he wanted to surprise her. He heard her laugh…her beautiful laugh and walked through the bedroom door. He stopped… he saw her….and him…together. As she saw him a look of disbalief came over her face. She opened her mouth to explain, but Yami walked out…he didn't need to hear anything she had to say…

~a few days later~

Marik was agitated now " I don'r care! Get your ass up, get dressed, and get over it! You are going to church if it kills you!" he says determinedly as he crosses his arms over his chest.

" Be nice!" Malik frowned. "You don't gotta be so mean…" Marik snorts and starts the car. Malik sighs and grabs her purse…looks back at him "well….what are you sitting there like a dead log for? Get you rump into the backseat" Yami couldn't help but grin slightly. He asked for a private session with the preist and explained everything he been through…he learned a lot…and for his next big hit….he played for her…and for him…

_I haven't been to church, since I don't remember when,_

_Things where going great, until they fell apart again,_

_So I listened to the preacher, as he told me what to do,_

_He said you can't go hating others, who have done wrong to you,_

_Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condem, let the good Lord do his job, you just pray for them_

He bowed his head and for 5 seconds of silence…then he looked up with a smile and sang…

_I pray your breaks go out running down a hill,_

_I pray a flower pot falls from a window seal, and knocks you in the head like I'd like too,_

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls,_

_I pray your flying high when your engine stalls,_

_I pray all your dreams, never come true~,_

_Just know wherever you are, honey,_

_

* * *

_

I pray for you

Marik stand ing in the crowd leans down and whispers into Malik's ear "Is he going to hell?" Malik looks up shocked, elbows him in the stomache and rolls her big lilac eyes "Oh? And why would he go there?"

"Well…I don't think this is what the preacher meant…" Grins. Malik giggles and sways with the music, letting his magical voice tell her the story.

_I'm really glad I found my way to church,_

'_Cause I'm already feeling betteer and I thank God for the words,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna take the high road and do what the preacher told me to do,_

_You keep messing up,_

_And I'll keep praying for you~_

_I pray your tire blows out at a hundred and ten,_

_I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend and wake up with his and her tattoos,_

_I pray your breaks go out running down a hill,_

_I pray a flower pot falls from a window seal and knocks you in the head like I'd like too,_

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls,_

_I pray your flying high when your engine stalls,_

_I pray all your dreams never come true~,_

_Just know where ever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car,_

_Just know where ever you are, honey, _

_I pray for you~_

_I pray….for you _

_As the music fades out, the crowd goes wild, he can only think of how much time he wasted on her…he went to voodoo sites, blogs, and anything he thought might ruin her. Yugi broke his heart…and nothing would ever make him forgive her…_

_~a week later~_

_Knocking at the door can be heard. Yami sleepily gets up and makes his way to answers it. When he opens the door, the familiar painful face of Yugi appears…"Hi Yami…"….Yami looks at her… how he wishes it was all a dream…a horrible terrible nightmare. It wasn't though so he was moving on. The only way to do that was to do exactly what he did. He laughed and closed the door in her face. They were done. Forever. "Who was that?" Bakura's gentle voice floated from the bedroom._

"_No one Kura….just a stranger at the wrong door"….._

_

* * *

_Yugi: I would never!

Me: Well some one had to and you drew the short straw...

Yugi: You are so mean!

Me: And you are so whiny!

Yami: -slap-

Me: OWWY!

Yugi: Ha!

Bakura:...Ryou will kill me...

Ryou: Why am I killing you, Baku?

Bakura: Ahh! Umm...N-No reason..?

Ryou: Yeah...right...okay -walks away-

Malik: I'm happy.

Marik: Me too. We did an awesome job Ali!

Malik: Sure did Ari!

Me: Oh Blaah blaah blaah! Stop stealing the spot light!

-punches are thrown-

Me: OWWYYY!

* * *

Okay people, thins is just one for fun because I think the song itself is hilarious! Tell me what ya'll think :)

*~MythicalUnknown~*


End file.
